Mi nueva vida
by Black Ross
Summary: Amu se muda a Tomoeda con su familia, ahi vive su prima Sakura, se encuentra con un viejo amigo, Ikuto deside ir a Tomoeda para que Amu se enamore de el, Un misterio incumbe entre Shaoran y Amu, nacen nuevas charas...mnal sumary pasen lean y dejen reviews


**Jhoshy: Hola a todos bueno aquí les dejo mi crossover – dice sonriente.**

**Blaze: Espero que esta historia si tenga fin – dice con una gotita en la sien =.=U**

**Jhoshy: Esta historia si tiene fin, para los que no sepan Blaze es mi abogado personal, el de mi hermana Yesse es Ezio– dice con una sonrisa – bueno les voy a describir a Blaze.**

**Blaze: Jhoshy es mejor que me describa – dijo mirándola **

**Jhoshy: Como quieras – dice molesta -3-**

**Blaze: Bueno tengo el pelo negro, los ojos grises, tez blanca – dice con una sonrisa – y si estas interesadas en ser mi novia, mándenme un review – dice con una sonrisa picara.**

**Jhoshy: Tu eres mio – dice agarrando a Blaze, y empieza atarlo – bueno me voy a describir, yo tengo el pelo castaño, ojos café, tez morena.**

**Blaze: Bueno a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Chara ni Sakura Card Captor – dice tratando de zafarse.**

POV AMU

Estaba en mi habitación, tomando medidas a mi chara, pues iva a confeccionarle un vestido, gracias a ellas mejore en deportes, música, arte, cocina y canto y costura.

Ran: Amu-chan ya terminas! – dijo con fastidio mi chara -3-

Amu: Descuida ya termine – dije terminando de medir las medidas – bueno ya acabe de medir a todas – dije estirándome, en la silla

En eso se abre la puerta mostrando a una pequeña de 6 años.

Ami: One-chan! – dijo sonriente – mamá nos tiene una sorpresa – dijo sonriendo – quiere que bajes – dice saliendo del cuarto.

Amu:_ Que será?_ – pensé, me levante de la silla y me dirigí al primer piso, me pare en la puerta y les dije a mis charas – Quedense aquí – les dije y baje las escaleras.

Vi a mis padres sentados en un sofá y a Ami en otro, me diriji hacia ellos y me sente al lado de Ami.

Midori: Amu-chan tenemos que decirte algo – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Tsugumo y Midori: NOS MUDAMOS A TOMOEDA! – dijeron con una sonrisa.

Amu: QUE?! – dije con enojo y en estado de shock.

Midori: Gracias al trabajo de tu padre, podremos mudarnos a Tomoeda – dijo sonriendo.

Yo estaba en shock, mientras que Ami estaba dando saltitos y ojos como estrellitas, entonces reaccione y Sali del estado de shock.

Amu: Bueno si no hay nada que hacer – dije como si nada, pero dentro me sentía triste – Espera dijiste Tomoeda, ahí no vive mi prima Sakura – pregunte con curiosidad.

Midori: Es cierto, ya que nos mudaremos porque no asistes a su escuela – dijo con una sonrisa.

Amu: Bueno al menos ahí algo bueno en esto – dije un poco contenta.

Midori: Entonces llamare a la guardería para avisar que Ami ya no va a asistir – dice cogiendo el celular.

Amu: Que mas da – dice con un carácter serio – cuando nos mudamos? – pregunte para avisar a los guardianes.

Midori nos mudamos pasado mañana – dijo con una sonrisa y empezando a marcar el numero de la guardería.

Amu: Bueno me voy a dormir – dije seria.

Subi las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, mis charas me miraron.

Miki. Que paso Amu-chan? – pregunto Miki.

Amu: Nos mudamos a Tomoeda – dije triste.

Mis charas estaban en shock con los ojos en blanco y se podría decir que ya estaban transparentes.

Charas: Que?! – gritaron a excepción de Dia.

Amu: Dia porque sonries – pregunte.

Dia: Te van a pasar cosas buenas y sorpresas inesperadas – dijo con una sonrisa.

Amu: Bueno ahí que ir a dormir – dije mientras me cambie y me puse el pijama y me acoste en mi cama – desearía poder ser fuerte para no olvidar a mis amigos.

**Jhoshy: Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Blaze: Que le va a pasar a Amu? – pregunta interesado y tratando de zafarse del amarre.**

**Jhoshy: Porque preguntas – dice con una sonrisa perversa y un aura asesina.**

**Blaze: Por nada – dijo temblando y una gotita en la sien.**

**Jhoshy: Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo – y dejen reviews si quieren que continue la historia.**


End file.
